


Mature

by Funa_Vikki_Suu



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funa_Vikki_Suu/pseuds/Funa_Vikki_Suu





	Mature

——————

你是我追逐了十七年的梦。  
————郑在玹

——————

孙胜完笑着，看着坐在她对面的郑在玹，话筒轻触嘴唇，开口说道。

“粉丝们都很好奇呢，在玹在娱乐圈最尊敬的前辈是谁。”

郑在玹松了松领带，头略微侧了侧，“是吗？”说这话的时候，郑在玹微笑了一下。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！在玹啊！！！”

粉丝开始尖叫，郑在玹看着下面举着自己应援牌的粉丝，轻笑了一声。

“我最崇拜的前辈…李泰容前辈？”

全场突然鸦雀无声，孙胜完尴尬的圆场，“哦，就是那个凭着电影《Be Natural》拿下金橄榄奖最佳男主角的大前辈对吧。”

“对。也是，两年前被爆出出轨的，李泰容。”

郑在玹说这话的时候，盯着摄像机，似乎在盯着谁看。

——————

李泰容早上就被经纪人文泰一的夺命call叫醒，“喂？泰一哥？”

“泰容，你上热搜了。”

李泰容看着微博上持续排行第一的热搜，内心五味杂陈。

“新晋小生郑在玹竟公开爆出尊敬的前辈为渣男李泰容？”

渣你妹啊渣，我澄清了好吗？！活在一千年前？？？

李泰容关上手机，躺回床上，用枕头捂住自己的脸。

自己出轨的事情虽然已经澄清，但是这个喜新厌旧的娱乐圈，谁还会要出过大丑闻的你来拍戏呢？

纵使李泰容是黄金镀身的国际影帝，依然没办法逃离漩涡。

他已经两年没有戏拍了，如果不是公司老板李帝努是自己的表弟并且一直护着自己，自己早就被淘汰出娱乐圈了吧。

没想到两年来自己最大的一次受关注，竟然是因为一个小鲜肉。李泰容不知道说什么好。

更大的惊喜等着他。

“哥，NY公司自己拍摄的电影，想找你做男主角。双男主的那种。”

李帝努看着正在看合同，眼睛快瞪出来的李泰容，喝了一口咖啡。

“郑在玹？另一个男主是，郑在玹？”李泰容食指指着那个铅字印在自己名字旁边的既熟悉又陌生的名字，疑惑又无奈的问着李帝努。

“泰容哥，你不愿意的话，我可以拒绝的。毕竟中本悠太还不敢拿我们JN怎么样。”

“愿意！为什么要拒绝？这可是我两年来第一个主动找我的剧本，为什么不拍？”

——————

进组当天，李泰容看着带着厌恶之情看着自己的几个演员，心里讽刺的笑了笑。

虽说是双男主，在剧情推进中也是有三个戏份很重的女性角色。

戏份第一重，名字仅排在李泰容后面的，是小花金雪炫，其次是歌手兼演员金泫雅，最后一名是  
双料视后宋枝恩。

都是粉丝基础庞大的三个女演员。

“喂，我说，我们为什么非要接这个电影啊，男主除了郑在玹，居然是李泰容。”

“行了行了雪炫，快去化妆吧。”金雪炫的经纪人在听到她如此直白的讽刺，催促着她离开这儿。

“我居然还跟他有这么多对手戏。”金泫雅撇了撇嘴，也去化妆了。

宋枝恩跟李泰容几乎是同时出道，两个关系一直还可以，因为是比李泰容大五岁的姐姐，并且也是知道李泰容丑闻真相的人之一，宋枝恩过去拍了拍泰容的肩膀。

“别太在意了，现在的小花都是这么心高气傲。别灰心，这是你东山再起的起点。”

李泰容很喜欢这个一直默默支持自己的姐姐，他主动抱了抱宋枝恩，“谢谢枝恩姐。”

“咳咳。”

宋枝恩跟李泰容一起回头，就看到郑在玹跟他的经纪人徐英浩站在离自己不远的地方。

郑在玹盯着李泰容放在宋枝恩肩膀上的手，冷笑了一声。

宋枝恩也是意识到有点不妥，把李泰容的手拿下来，对他笑了笑，“那，等下见？”

“枝恩姐拜拜。”

李泰容不知道要不要跟郑在玹打招呼，因为此时的郑在玹，坐在沙发上，两只眼睛，直勾勾的盯着自己。

李泰容觉得自己好像在被一个深渊凝视，一不小心，就会掉进万丈地狱。

“你，你好。”李泰容还是去打招呼了。令他有些惊讶的是，郑在玹对他笑了笑。

“泰容前辈好。”

前辈。这个词他已经很久没听人喊过自己了。想了想，自己十岁出道，到现在，也有十七年了。

“这次能跟泰容前辈合作，是我的荣幸呢。”

郑在玹眯着眼睛，看着发呆的李泰容，嘴角轻挑。

“以后，还请泰容前辈，多，多，指，教呢。”

李泰容后背突然起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

郑在玹，自己是不是应该远离他。

——————

开机当天的开机宴，李泰容喝醉了。

不知道那个男三号黄旭熙是什么鬼意思，一直给自己敬酒，说，

“哎呀，泰容哥，我zen的觉得你好suai的啦。”

这么个大傻个子，也是少见了。

文泰一看了看李泰容这样子，着急的没办法。

因为李泰容的房间还没有定下来，现在他醉成这个样子，把他弄到哪里去呢。

“泰一哥。”徐英浩走了过来，文泰一有些尴尬，“英浩啊，有什么事吗？”

徐英浩看着扛着喝醉了的李泰容的面露急色的文泰一，笑了笑，“把他弄到我房间吧，我去跟在玹挤一挤。泰一哥你也可以来的，刚好在玹房间有三张床。”

文泰一看着喝的迷迷糊糊，开始有点说胡话的李泰容，叹了口气，“那就麻烦你了啊英浩。”

被文泰一摔到床上，李泰容哼唧了一声，文泰一过去帮他脱鞋子，然后把他塞到被子里，摸了摸他的额头，靠近李泰容轻声说道。

“祖宗，你可千万别瞎跑出去啊。”

“知…道，知道了…”

文泰一听到李泰容小声的回复了一句，才跟着徐英浩出了房间。

李泰容睡的迷迷糊糊的，隐约听到房间门被打开，他开口喊着，“泰，泰一哥？”

来人没有回答他，李泰容有些奇怪，泰一哥平常不会这样的，他吃力的坐了起来，因为长时间的睡眠，他的眼睛有些昏花，只看得清楚，来人是个高个子的男人。

高个子？

李泰容揉了揉眼睛，拼命想快点看清是谁。

当他再次睁开眼，那人已经坐到了自己旁边。

郑在玹。

——————

李泰容的背突然挺直，他愣在了那儿，他不知道郑在玹来这里干什么。

“郑，郑在玹先生？”

郑在玹皱了皱眉，似乎很不喜欢李泰容这么喊他。

“请问，您，来这里是干什么，呢…”李泰容说话的声音越来越小，他，在郑在玹面前，总是有种莫名的惧怕感。

这种惧怕感，像毒蛇一样，从头到脚缠绕着他。所以，他不喜欢跟郑在玹独处。

郑在玹笑出了声，李泰容不明白他是什么意思。

郑在玹突然向李泰容坐近了一些，李泰容出于恐惧本能，向后退了一下。

郑在玹眼神突然一变，他薄唇轻启，“我来干什么？”

李泰容有一种预感，自己，可能，会死。

就在这预感冲上头脑的时候，自己已经被郑在玹压在了床上，压在了，郑在玹的身下。

“我来，干你啊。”

李泰容此时眼睛突然睁大。他要逃走！必须！

因为，郑在玹的手，已经伸进了，自己衬衫包裹住的，光滑的后背。

——————

“在玹啊，哥哥要去德国出差，你自己一个人要在家里好好的哦，别让哥哥担心。”

“在玹啊，对不起了，哥哥不能陪你去过生日了，哥哥突然被派去日本学习，对不起啊。”

“在玹啊…”“在玹啊…”

郑在玹的童年没有父母的陪伴，唯一剩下的哥哥，也永远在为了生计奔波。

他的人生观价值观世界观，全都是自己形成的。

在六岁那年，他在小区里堆沙堡的时候明白了一个可以将自己喜爱的物品永远留在自己身边的方法。

那就是陪着它，让它永远不离开自己的视线，如果要离开，

那就毁掉它，不给它任何生存的机会。

郑在玹在七岁那年，在电视上看到了当时十岁的李泰容出道拍摄的牛奶广告。

他当时就被这个清秀的哥哥吸引了，这个世界上，为什么会有他这样的存在？

郑在玹想到了那个沙堡。

自己为了保护沙堡而疯狂的驱逐过来想跟自己一起玩的同龄人，但是在最后倾盆大雨顺势而下，自己无法对抗上天的时候，是自己，亲手又毁掉了沙堡。

他觉得这个哥哥，在自己心中的地位，与那个沙堡很像，甚至，更重要。

七岁的郑在玹在心里说。

“我要得到他。”

——————

“郑在玹？！！！你TM放开我！！！！靠！！！！！”

李泰容吓得酒早就醒了，他捏住郑在玹放在自己肩膀上的手，大声喊着。

“嘘。泰容前辈，这么大声，可是会把其他演员吵醒的哦。”

郑在玹的眼睛盯着他，李泰容看着那眼睛，只觉得，像一个黑洞一样，带着自己进入一个谁都不知道的禁区。

“你滚啊！！啊啊啊！！！！郑在玹！！！你TM是个强奸犯吧！！！！”

李泰容只失神了一会儿，就明白了发呆的后果，那就是，郑在玹的手，已经顺到了自己的股沟。

“MD！！！郑在玹！！！我去NMD！！！滚啊！！！！”

李泰容此时也不在意什么其他演员的看法了，他现在只担心，自己会被这个杀千刀的后辈给强奸。

“我是不会走的，李泰容。”

“这，可是我肖想了十七年的梦啊，谁会离开呢？”

李泰容震惊的看着淡淡笑着的郑在玹，只觉得天旋地转。

“泰容前辈，你在跟李马克交往的时候，也是这么抗拒的吗？”

李泰容听到李马克的名字时，突然疯狂的反抗起来。“滚啊！！！什么李马克！！！老子不认识他！！！！”

郑在玹看着他的反应，拳头捏紧了一些。

“那，我就让你彻底忘记他。”

他一手控制着李泰容，力气惊人的强大，一手从口袋里拿出一管润滑剂，快速的扭开盖子，用腿抵住李泰容，左手掌心伸出，往上面挤着那透明的凝体。

李泰容活了二十七年，从来没有这么害怕过。

一根，两根，三根。李泰容近三年未被使用过的后穴突然被郑在玹如此生猛的开发，让他完全无法忍受。

“啊…啊！！”李泰容想死的心都有了。

“别叫了，泰容前辈。等下你有的时间。”

郑在玹居然能够一个手把李泰容的双臂捏在一起，郑在玹把左手手指抽出来，解开自己的腰带，把李泰容的双手缚在他身后。

“郑在玹！你干什么？！”李泰容没有想到郑在玹居然会捆住自己的双手，他惊呼着。

“干什么？我在干你啊，泰容前辈。”

“滚！”李泰容其实也有点被郑在玹挑起了性欲，但是他仅存的理智告诉他，他不能这样沉迷，他要反抗。

郑在玹知道李泰容也起了兴趣，他轻笑着，没有一丝预兆就直接插入了三根手指。

他听着身下人呜咽了一声，心里满是满足感，他说着，“泰容前辈，你可真是嘴硬的可爱。说着让我滚，这后穴可是很喜欢我的插入呢。”

说完，他曲起手指在李泰容的后穴里抠弄着，混着刚刚插入时还留在后穴里的润滑剂，发出了阵阵水声。

李泰容其实在床上是非常敏感的人，后穴被男人挑逗着，不禁又收缩了几下，恋恋不舍地夹紧了郑在玹在他体内作乱的手指。

“泰容前辈，你快好好听听，听听你下面这张小嘴，已经迫不及待地叫我操你了。”

郑在玹见李泰容没反应，笑着用言语羞辱着他。

“唔……”李泰容不是不回应他，是因为所有的注意力都集中在了身后的后穴里，男人的手指在里面游窜着，寻找着他的敏感点，让他无所遁形。

而郑在玹见李泰容的后穴已经准备好了，将手指抽出，手指上还挂着透明的粘液。

他的掌心贴上了对方的腰侧，果不其然让敏感的李泰容缩着腰想逃离他的抚摸。

郑在玹一把捏住了对方的腰，另一只手单手解开了自己的裤头，金属拉链下拉的声音在李泰容耳中听起来极为刺耳。

“我会证明，我比李马克，要更加适合你。”

——————

李马克是娱乐圈首屈一指的rapper，他跟国际影帝李泰容在一起的事情，曾经在微博上热搜第一挂了一个月。

所有媒体都说他们是天造地设，李泰容强势但又很温柔，李马克在舞台上克里斯马，私下却是个喜欢撒娇的可爱攻。

李泰容也以为他们会永远在一起。

直到那家臭名昭著的杂志社不知从哪里拿到的李泰容去参加初中同学聚会时玩真心话大冒险的照片，一个大标题。

“国际影帝李泰容，竟公然出轨？”

可是出轨的，明明是李马克。不然，他就不会主动颠倒黑白，把自己推入万丈深渊。

李泰容看着李马克跟黄仁俊，哈哈大笑，“李马克啊李马克，你行，你可真行。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“我李泰容，没什么文化。我就祝你们两个，白头偕老，早生贵子，死，也得死在一块儿。”

最后，是自己的同学，同时也是娱乐圈里金牌音乐制作人金廷祐出来澄清，“李泰容渣男”这个称号才从微博热搜下下去。

李马克跟黄仁俊生活的好得很，两个人被媒体叫做“天生一对”。

自己呢，跟李马克的交往，如同一个笑话一样，被人永远钉在耻辱柱上。

——————

郑在玹掏出自己早就硬起来的的分身，用饱胀的龟头在李泰容的穴口戳弄着。

后穴似乎并不同于主人的口是心非，郑在玹的分身刚插进一个头，那处就紧紧地将其吸住，生怕这分身离开自己。

郑在玹看着眼神已经有些迷离的李泰容，他满足的笑着，将手指强硬地塞进了李泰容的嘴里。

指腹抵着对方的舌苔，迫使对方张开嘴巴，津液顺着李泰容瘦削的下巴，流了下来。

“你…滚啊…”李泰容仍然留着一丝理智，他含糊不清地说着。

他察觉到对方的分身正在缓缓挺入后穴，所以他紧紧地咬着对方的分身不让郑在玹再入侵得更深，而肩膀却轻微地颤抖了起来。

郑在玹明白他的意图，他有些生气，他把李泰容强行拉过来，吻住了他的唇，轻而易举地撬开了他的嘴唇，搅动了李泰容柔软的唇舌，像是要破开对方的心防似的，坚定果决。

郑在玹的手不安分地从肚脐眼上移，用两指玩弄起了李泰容突起的乳头。

“啊！”这种刺激让李泰容想叫出声，可是因为郑在玹吻着他，他的叫声被吞噬了。

李泰容很讨厌接吻，跟李马克交往的时候，不管是平时还是做爱的时候，他都不会亲吻李马克。

但这时候，他却被郑在玹亲吻着。

这是他从来没有尝试过的快感。他似乎已经沉迷于此。

郑在玹吻够了，他离开李泰容的嘴唇，用手指抹了抹自己嘴唇上李泰容的津液，用舌尖舔舐着。

李泰容很羞耻，他想抓住郑在玹的手，却发现自己的双手早已被捆住。

“泰容前辈。接下来，可就是玩儿真的了的哦。”

——————

“珠泫姐，咱们今天把《Be Natural》看一遍吧。”孙胜完从后面环住正在洗碗的裴珠泫，撒娇似的说着。

“好好好，你让我把碗洗完好不好？”

DVD机工作着，孙胜完看着一旁的裴珠泫，想起自己跟裴珠泫第一次遇到的那个电影院，也是在放李泰容的代表作，让他拿到金橄榄奖最佳男主角的这部电影。

“李泰容的演技真的很好，抛开他渣男的人设来说，这演技已经算是顶尖级的了。”

裴珠泫是个专业影评人，她不管看多少次李泰容的《Be Natural》，都会说这句话。

“可是珠泫姐。我还是不明白，为什么李泰容演的男主离开金道英演的男主后，还要再回到那个他曾经被囚禁的地方呢？”

“李泰容演的角色被金道英演的角色囚禁了太久，即使离开了他，他生活的一部分也早就从正常的轨道脱离了。”

“金道英演的角色最后不是在自己家里自杀了吗？而李泰容演的角色在第二天看到新闻就跑到了那里，是因为…”

“最后导演留白，只留下李泰容演的角色的背影，站在他家门口。但是我们都知道，他终究，还是去陪那个人了。”

“为什么金道英演的角色在最后放他走了呢？”

“因为他知道，那个人已经永远离不开他了。自己早就用极端的手段，成了他生命的一部分。”

——————

“没……啊……好大……”李泰容被郑在玹比常人粗长许多的分身突如其来地挺入挤压出一句句破碎的呻吟。

李泰容彻底被操开了，他想要郑在玹再进来一点，再进来一点。他拼命的扭动着腰肢，希望郑在玹能够满足他。

郑在玹此时倒不着急了，他捏住李泰容的肩膀，一双手轻轻的摩挲着，慢慢的将李泰容的穴壁操开。

“泰容前辈，你是不是该讨好讨好我？”

 

“啊……快……啊……快点动……”李泰容的身体已经被挑逗到很敏感了，后面迫不及待地想被郑在玹的分身用力地、快速地操干着。

可是郑在玹故意缓慢地在他体内摩擦着，让李泰容敏感的都不禁颤抖了起来，只感觉郑在玹分身进出的触感很明显，很清晰。

那摩擦穴肉所带来的快感让他一阵又一阵的呜咽着，李泰容什么都不想了，他只想身上那个人再快一点动，快到让自己抛弃所有的羞耻感，臣服于他。

“泰容…泰容…”

郑在玹看着如此性感的李泰容，隐藏了十七年的占有欲终于爆发出来，他也管不了那么多了，他现在只想着一件事。

干他，让他永远都离不开自己。

他掰开李泰容的臀肉，挤压着自己在李泰容体内的分身，似乎要把整根加上两个肉球都揉进他的体内。

“啊！！！”李泰容感觉到了郑在玹的分身进入到一个让他难以想象的深度，这让他又恐惧又激奋，终于，他最后一点理智也被摧毁了。

李泰容只觉得郑在玹的肉棒一又一次重重地抵着自己的后穴的敏感点，这种最直接的、不加掩饰的刺激，让他硬生生地被男人操射了。他的精液直接喷射在郑在玹的腹肌上，带着温热的腥臊气息。

高潮的李泰容说不出话来，郑在玹看着臣服于自己身下的李泰容，眼眶湿润。

我终于拥有了你。以后，也只能我能拥有。

——————

“我知道，你不爱李泰容，这样，你帮我一个忙，我就让你跟黄仁俊在一起。”

李马克看着这个男人，答应了他的要求。

“把这个寄给《周刊文春》，让他们能怎么写，就怎么写。”

“在玹啊。你是不是做的太过了。”中本悠太摇了摇头，很不赞同他的做法。

“悠太哥，若是昀昀跟别的男人在一起，牵手，亲吻，甚至做爱，你会跟我用同样招数的。”

中本悠太沉默了。

郑在玹看着微博热搜，不禁笑了起来。

李泰容，这就是你背叛我跟别人谈恋爱的下场。

你怎么能无视我的爱呢。

我这么爱你。

郑在玹抚摸着自己床对面那个李泰容的超大海报，眼睛里满是爱意。

“我爱你，李泰容。”

“这个世界上，没有人会比我更爱你。”

“所以，你永远都是我的。”

——————

李泰容第三次高潮时，郑在玹也在他体内射了出来。

被热流冲昏了理智，李泰容终于还是晕了过去。

郑在玹抱着他，从头亲吻到脚。

李泰容。我爱你。

——————

从那之后，李泰容终究，还是成了自己最骄傲的代表作《Be Natural》中，自己的样子。

他又做错了什么呢？

他不过是用自己的光芒照亮了一个深渊而已。

只是他没有想到，深渊会把他，一起拽入地狱。

——————

 

END


End file.
